


So This Is Love

by Aomawari



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), RE8, Resident Evil - Village, resident evil village
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Meeting, Fluff, Princess reader, Romance, Royalty, Sweet, Tall Vampire Lady - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomawari/pseuds/Aomawari
Summary: You brought up the query in sorrow. "Will we meet again, Lady Dimitrescu?""Alcina," She spoke gently, getting closer to your alluring presence, as the moonlight showered you in ivory bliss. "You may address me as Alcina."
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & You, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 231





	So This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've done it again. There is no end to this kind of infatuation that I have. Oh God. Anyway, hope you enjoy this oneshot!

"If this is about you finding a suitor for me, you do know I could do it myself." You spoke gently to your father. 

The discord of the ballroom became more immense in sonorous chatter and laughter from various foreign individuals vested in dresses and suits which were beautiful and handsome, although not too appealing for your tastes. 

Your father chuckled, grasping on his glass of scarlet wine and raising it to his lips to take a meager sip. As his hold on the glass diminished into a lowered level, he shook his head and smiled blissfully. "My dear, love is blooming passionately within this ballroom. I do not have a particular reason to refrain myself from hosting such a grand event for you," 

He paused to caress your cheek softly as he could, hindering himself from blemishing your fair-skinned face of tender delight with any flaws. Your father spoke again, his smile growing wider yet sincere for you to perceive, "My only, lovely daughter."

"Okay, but was a social gathering like this, necessary?" You inquired, earning a courteous nod from him.

You tried to make a scheme of excuses, but your disposition might already be spoiled by the jitters surrounding your body. 

So, you just forfeited your willingness to evade from the party, to accept the situation as it is. 

You were enamored of your father, despite his gentle coercive nature of dragging you along with him everywhere he would arrive at from his own philosophies or ruminations. 

"Fine then," Whispering tenderly to your father, you began to trail your hands on the dress you were wearing, to whisk away any grime, in spite of it being an immaculate hue of ivory and delicate fabric of the finest silk ever conceived upon by any maiden's reverie of perfection.

You were the epitome of exquisiteness, but you just did not have the belief that you were as pure and faultless as you thought. 

"I think it's time for me to talk to a number of people. Hopefully I can create a good impression on them. Do you believe so, father?" You grinned at him lightly, your chin raised up to look the role as commonplace royalty. 

"Yes, of course. Have fun now, sweetheart. Make sure to come back before midnight, will you?" Your father said as you strolled along the pristine marbled floor hued of a pearly sheen, and made your way to a collective group of strangers of whom noticed your appearance and greeted you kindly.

While you spoke assuredly, people did not seem to observe that your resoluteness was just a tremendous facade.

You were not this daring and reliant of yourself to have a kind of fortitude that was established as determined as ever, but you had to deceive them, for your father's sake, especially his reputation. 

\---

While you were conversing with a man vested in an ebony suit, the din of uproarious chatter began to die down, and silence was blossoming along the ballroom.

You stopped speaking once he had the expression of being incredibly aghast by a particular sight, as his eyes were widened and his body language was trembling ostensibly. 

The evident horror that gloomed over to the presence of the other strangers made your curiosity get the better of you.

Looking around, you had observed people straying away from a very tall figure, with their abhorrence taken in sight by your vision; you had not realized that the peculiar sense of attraction made you move away from the stranger you were conversing with. 

But before you could proceed to walk into the crowding din of murmurs becoming incessantly bothersome for you to endure, the man you were talking to had spoke up with a foreboding remark and you stopped in your tracks, "Princess, it's best if you stay here with us, as Lady Dimitrescu is quite precarious for you to get involved with."

Turning your head around to face him, you raised an eyebrow, and spoke in odd undertones, "Lady Dimitrescu?"

"Many speculate her as a particularly "abnormal" being," He added once more in the middle of quivering silently though kept his composure, "Please do be acquainted with our presence if you will?"

As bewildering as it might sound to you, you were astonished by the unusual timbre of his voice once he spoke about the aforementioned "Lady Dimitrescu".

Instead of deviating from his outlandish notice, you nodded your head in response --- yet with your eagerness meddling with you, your eyes regarded the very tall figure once more when nobody was peering at you to dispense another harrowing warning. 

You yearned for the prospect of creating an excuse just to get yourself included in with the crowd and persist there for the time being; and when you finally had such boldness so extraordinary to exert, you parted your lips to conceive an alibi to familiarize with the occurring scene, "Pardon me, although I feel quite parched from all the talking. I suppose I can get myself a drink, perhaps some sparkling wine?" 

Before you could jaunt briefly on your pearly heels, a sudden voice interjected, "Princess, if I may, I would bring you the glass of wine myself."

You retorted gently as you could, a smile creeping with tenderness on your face. "Oh, no, that would be absolutely not fine for me to let you do such a meager endeavor. You are my guest and deserve to relish in the entertaining scene of this event. Please do enjoy yourself. I will make sure to return once I receive the drink."

Walking away once you mesmerized them with your generosity and loveliness, you had a rather scant excursion to where the crowd of people were gathering. 

A glimpse of a beautiful woman was remarked by your twinkling eyes; you made sure to dwell on the facade of a poise that was gracious, and so you kept your distance far away.

She was ornamented with such a tremendously-vast yet splendid dress that complimented her sallow-like skin, and a brimming hat that seemed to remark her as a woman of elegance.

Everything about her was very immaculate that you could not tear your eyes away from her even if you desired to evade from the speculation.

On the spur of the moment, the woman that you had been looking at had her rather alluring eyes fixated on you.

Instead of being a lily-livered weakling, you sealed your luminous eyes for the darkness to rejoice, with your rose-colored lips curling into a kind simper of happiness, for hers to truly be acquainted with.

Now that you had that glimpse of her, which was such an admirable sight to cherish, you opened your eyes, with your smile still remaining as dazzling as ever, you flushed your heels around and trailed off elsewhere.

\----

"That was such an exhausting event," You muttered to yourself quiescently, stepping into a balcony to be met by the radiant glittering stars adorning the night skies, preventing the darkness to blanket the world in deep sorrow. 

You stroked your fingers along the marbled balustrade waning of any hue, bringing your head up to glorify the kaleidoscopic complexion of the heavens above you.

Stunning it was, for you to take in as you sighed with fragility and blundered to have expected that such a mundane event would become eventful or fascinating for you to live through.

You were of erroneous reflection though as you heard vast footsteps creeping behind you, accompanied with a voice that was so enticing to be heeded on by your ears.

"There you are," The voice was soothing to hear, enough for you to ebb into the abysmal depths of your slumber. "Could you be the beautiful princess that I would be always distinguishing from the loud yet lively chatter of the townsfolk?"

You turned around and the golden tincture of your eyes began to glimmer.

"Are you Lady Dimitrescu?" You questioned the woman of peculiar descent and tilted your head in a sudden incitement for interest. 

"Indeed I am." She chuckled faintly, her steps to be closer to you being as delicate to perceive.

"Are you perhaps taking in the spectacle of the starry night?' She situated herself beside you and spoke in a unique tone marked as captivating for you to hold in high regard. 

You simpered lightly, "Of course, I rarely get to experience any beautiful phenomenons of nature. Its essence is a sight of an exposition waiting to be unravelled."

"Is that so?" She returned to your simper with a heavenly smirk for your heart to exalt within. "If it is an exposition, then would there be a denouement for it?"

"Hm, in that matter, I would just say that the culmination would be a harmonious one if the stars continued to gleam brighter as they would be every night, and that the moonlight progressed to be pallid but admirable to praise for all eternity. Then would there not be happiness to conceive the ending as...a passionate dream to conjure from one's mind?" 

Lady Dimitrescu expressed her amusement by chuckling in a volume that was feeble, yet melodious enough for you to have a deluge of scarlet hues paint your skin all over your face.

"Am I of annoyance to you, Lady Dimitrescu?" You flustered ruby as you spoke curiously. "I blathered quite a lot -- I apologize."

"No need to apologize, darling. You're quite intriguing to converse with. There's no trace of a facade hindering me from making me fall for you." Lady Dimitrescu retorted serenely while shaking her head meagerly in motion. 

A crimson tincture began to bloom on your cheeks as you took in her gracious flattery, "Is that so?" 

She countered in response with affirmation,"Yes, of course."

Maybe the eventide would be as enchanting as ever with your newfound acquaintance; after all, you had felt your heart pulsating with peculiar cadency and you were truly appreciative of the company Lady Dimitrescu was giving.

\----

You heard the midnight clock reverberating with a discordant tinkering sound with your presence jolting by chance.

That would mean that you were supposed to return to the ballroom, and your intriguing conversation with Lady Dimitrescu would be short-lived, and your life would remain stagnant and stark.

"Oh no, Father will be furious if I do not come back inside in time." You said in unforeseen despair, looking into the glistening eyes of Lady Dimitrescu becoming quite dull in a particular hue.

"Well, you must get going then, princess. You would not like to keep your Father waiting." She said considerately, her smile doing a serpentine of a light frown. 

Looking at her with blues captivating you, a question that you yearned to dispense from your lips was tortuously persuading your every motive.

You brought up the query in sorrow. "Will we meet again, Lady Dimitrescu?" 

"Alcina," She spoke gently, getting closer to your alluring presence, as the moonlight showered you in ivory bliss. "You may address me as Alcina."

With that, her face was at a precarious proximity, yet you did not mind it at all for whatever reason. With a soft smile gracing her lips, she brought up her hand to caress your face, and soon you felt as if you were infatuated by her tame touch. 

She brushed her rims along yours, and while starry night began to glow more in divine luminosity, you had felt a sudden wave of euphoria wrap around you.

So this was love you were feeling.

Once she parted from you to halt the passionate endearment, you smiled meekly and spoke her name for the first time.

"Alcina."


End file.
